


Charmed Month 2020 31 Days of Charmed

by DaisyAthena



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, #charmed, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyAthena/pseuds/DaisyAthena
Summary: This collection captures Charmed fan fiction from August 2020's celebration of #CharmedMonth. Each piece is independent from the others, as these pieces are vignettes of The Charmed Ones' daily lives.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera, Ruby/Mel Vera, Swan/Mel Vera
Comments: 24
Kudos: 19





	1. Maggie and the Missing Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This first piece is for the prompt "Put some pants on!"

Maggie was frustrated. Lately everything was about her sisters. Mel and Ruby were shacking up at Ruby's apartment this weekend and Ruby was the only thing Mel wanted to talk about these days. She's even trying to get into soccer, which is strange.

Harry and Macy were adorable as always and baking iced sugar cookies from scratch today. She didn't feel like being there to soak up their love rays. Being an empath, it was like she could feel them emanating from the two of them. Especially when they were happy and peaceful...that's when the love rays seemed to smack her in the face.

Which quickly led her out the door and on her way to Safe Space. The air was damp and she pulled her hood to cover her head more fully as she had just straightened her hair and was not willing to sacrifice her sense of style that quickly.

Walking in, Maggie could see Swan across the way giving a tour. Her next choice was coffee or to check and see if Jordan was free. She decided why not have coffee with Jordan, so she headed up stairs.

When she entered the gym, which was decidedly unlocked, no one was there. No clients and no Jordan.

"Jordan? Are you here?"

Still no response. It was probably nothing, right? Her mind became a little ill at ease. Jordan didn't really have good history with witches and demons so Maggie always had to look out for him a little more than her other friends.

Where is he? She thought to herself. Her fingers fidgeted nervously against the seam of her jacket cuff. Maggie decided it wouldn't be too invasive to check the back room...Jordan had showed her that before when they looked for the right tape when she was getting ready for boxing lessons.

Maggie headed to the back, stopping at the door. She knocked lightly and listened to the door, but didn't hear anything. She put her hand on the knob and turned it carefully.

As soon as the door opened, Maggie was greeted by a rear view of Jordan...and his naked behind.

"Jordan! Put some pants on!"

Without even breaking a sweat, or turning around, Jordan replied, "You know what, Vera, seeing as I'm the one changing and you're the one intruding, why don't you turn around if you'd prefer to not see what you're seeing."

Maggie blushed, retreated, and quickly shut the door. A butt, she thought. I just saw a butt and it belonged to Jordan. Oh my god, I saw Jordan's butt. Should I leave? Should I wait? Maggie wasn't sure which was worse.

Maggie sat down on the bench near the front of the studio. Jordan emerged in jeans and a button-up shirt.

"You're dressed up?" said a surprised Maggie.

"Yeah, I have a date tonight." Jordan said as if nothing had happened. He folded his cuffs a few times so they rested right below his elbows. He looked nice, handsome really.

"Look, Jordan, I'm really sorry for barging in on you and--"

"Mags, it's cool. We've been through a lot together. If seeing my behind is the worst thing that happens to you today, I'd say you are doing alright."

And with that, he grabbed his bag and his keys. Maggie smiled sheepishly and took his lead. They both headed down the stairs and went out the door together. Jordan was headed south while Maggie was headed north.

"See you around, Vera," Jordan said with a smirk.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed Ones and Harry return from an eventful escape from the Fort Easton Power Site. Celeste is waiting for them and ready to cast judgment on any and all decisions Harry might have made.

The Command Center was empty, save for the dull glow of the large screen and the light of a small lamp by the book case. Next to it sat a woman with reading glasses perched atop her nose, lips pursed, looking like a stereotypical librarian.

Celeste was waiting for The Charmed Ones and Harry to return from the Fort Easton Power Site. She had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. Every few minutes she looked up in expectation that the group would orb back. The silence was deafening.

Twenty minutes later and the lot of them finally appeared. Macy had a gash on her leg that needed immediate attention. Mel appeared scraped and bruised, but she didn't seem aware of her injuries. Everyone was focused on Macy.

Harry sat Macy down straight away, shushing in a calming way like one would shush a crying baby. She seemed very shook up from what had transpired. Mel and Maggie watched on expectantly.

Celeste moved over toward the Command Center board. Macy was seated in front, closest to the book cases where Jimmy sat inside. "What happened?" 

"Oh, you're still here. Wonderful," said Mel in her sarcastic, flat tone,

"Well, where else would I be?"

"Oh, maybe anywhere else?" retorted Mel.

Harry successfully healed Macy's leg and kissed her forehead for comfort. She looked up at him with relief and gratitude.

"Harry saved me," Macy explained. "We were at the power site and Julian tried to catch me on top of the walkway over the dam."

"He narrowed in on her and almost captured her. There were guards behind him with poisoned bullets," said Harry.

"And where were Maggie and Mel?" asked Celeste. Her eyes narrowed, looking at Harry. There was evident distrust since he left the circle during the spell to capture Jimmy.

"We were pulling the plug on all the mutant humans Julian and Vivienne were growing," explained Mel.

"So you were on the walkway with Macy and the rest of the Charmed Ones were stories underground? What about your duty to serve and protect? We talked about this," Celeste scolded in her best omnipotent elder voice.

"You don't understand. I almost fell over the edge. Julian had me up against the railing. I lost my footing and fell backward. If Harry hadn't orbed in to save me...I wouldn't be here," Macy said in a tone that recognized the graveness of the situation. She leaned in and hugged Harry's midsection, smelling in the clean aroma of his shirt mixed with aftershave that smelled like salty ocean water.

"You criticized Harry for putting us in danger by not protecting all of us," stated Mel. "Well we wouldn't ALL be here if Harry hadn't been there to catch her."

Celeste continued to look at the group, once again squinting her eyes and pursing her lips. Really her presence had become quite unwelcome. None of them were particularly fond of her.

"Well, Harry, I'm sorry I didn't trust you to do the right thing," Celeste said, apologizing for her strong words saying Macy and Harry's relationship was forbidden.

Harry looked down at Macy and ran his hand along her hair, tucking a few loose tendrils behind her ear. "I told you I had learned my lesson and I have. My love for these three runs to my core. I couldn't bear it if I lost Macy--if I lost any of them."

"We know Harry. Besides, we've saved your life a few times, I think you owe us one or two," kidded Mel.

"I'm just glad we are all safe," said Macy.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Maggie shared, putting her arm around Mel and hugging her close.

"Now I really do think it's time for you to move on," Harry said to Celeste. "I'll orb you wherever you want to go."

"Alright, I can take a hint when I'm not wanted," bristled Celeste. "I went to Mykonos last time. How about New Zealand? I hear it's wonderful this time of year."

Harry hugged Macy close, her head buried against his rib cage. "I promise you I will be right back."

And just like that, Celeste was gone.

"Good riddance!" Maggie exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear, I hate Celeste. It was my pleasure to write her off the show lol.


	3. Hold My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy embarks on a quest to recombine Jimmy and Harry into one whole person.

Macy was working feverishly in the lab. It had been two days since Harry fell into a deep, coma-like sleep. He had pushed himself too far. She had tried to warn him, but he could be so stubborn and impulsive.

She could hardly be mad, watching him hooked up to IVs, eyes closed. Macy had promised Harry that she would help him combine both him and Jimmy into one whole person. It had been something he longed for since he remembered what the Elders had done, breaking his soul in two.

When the Faction was defeated, Julian convinced Macy to work in the lab for the Shea Corporation. He even gave her Celeste's research to make it easier for her to discover medical advancements using magical substances.

She had started working right away on the thing that mattered to her most: Harry. Julian didn't like the fact that Macy's heart belonged with Harry, but he had come to terms with it. After everything his family had put The Charmed Ones through, he felt he owed it to Macy to let her focus her attention where she pleased. Macy promised Julian that as soon as she helped Harry she would begin helping Rosemary, Julian's sister.

Maggie and Mel were highly skeptical of Julian's offer to Macy. Harry asked her to promise to be careful and watch her back. So far nothing bad had come her way.

Macy used Celeste's spells and potions to design a spell that would recombine Harry's DNA. She was able to fit a contraption on the bottle containing Jimmy that affixed to a pressurized oxygen line, allowing Harry to slowly inhale the contents.

But things did not go according to plan. Harry had been depressed, frustrated, and melancholy. He wanted to be whole so badly and yet he had so many fears...would he still be able to protect the Charmed Ones? Would he be Harry or Jimmy? Would he remember everything about Macy...how she laughed, the softness of her skin, how much he truly loved her?

As soon as Macy built the contraption and prepared the spell, Harry grew impatient. One night while Macy was occupied in the lab, he entered the test room and attached himself to the machines. He pressed the button to activate the protocol before Macy had a chance to even realize what he was doing. When the alarms started to go off, notifying her of faulty use, she ran to him as fast as she could. But he had already slipped into a deep sleep.

She worried about what he might be experiencing. Was Jimmy playing with Harry's mind the way he used to haunt Macy? Was it painful like the time he spent in Tartarus? She recited the spell when the bottle was empty to try and finalize the procedure.

Return the power and recombine what was lost but is rightfully mine. Find the soul and mend the curse, what was broken shall be reversed.

Macy wasn't sure if it had worked. He was still asleep. That was Thursday night. Today was Saturday and she had been working nonstop the entire time. She took blood samples every few hours to see the change in his cells. She could see the molecules change even though Harry appeared just the same. 

She experimented with the green poison and black amber from the sacred tree. Celeste's papers had margin notes that indicated these substances might make a difference in the process of recombining a whitelighter and darklighter. Macy truly questioned if this spell and process had ever been used. If it worked, why hadn't they used it on Helen, the first whitelighter?

But Macy had no choice now, Harry had taken that out of her hands. She slid the newest slide under the microscope to see the difference since her last observation. She wrote in her notes that this was test 64 and she was adding two drops of black amber with one one of the poison. The cells seemed to respond, the borders of each cell becoming thicker and the nucleuses more uniform. She thought this might be what was needed.

Hesitant, she called Mel's cellphone. "Hey Mel. Listen, I came up with a treatment that I think might work. I'm really nervous to give this to Harry while I'm alone in the lab. Can you and a Maggie meet me here?"

Mel confirmed that she and Maggie were on the way. Macy prepared the mixture, combining it in a centrifuge to avoid separation. She heard a knock at the lab door and went to let her sisters in.

"Ok, I think we are ready to get started. When I administer this liquid, I'm wondering whether we need to recite the spell together?"

"It's worth a try," said Maggie. "The power of three has to be worth something, right?"

"Right," said Macy, steeling herself for the results to come.

"Mace, you've got this. Harry's lucky to have you in his corner. Things are going to be ok," comforted Mel. 

Macy drew her sisters close. They held hands for a moment. "I love him," said Macy. "I can't lose him like this."

The girls squeezed hands and Macy wiped away a few stray tears. She then went and took the prepared syringe into Harry and got ready to inject the mixture into the IV. 

She slowly started to inject the mixture. Harry's heart rate increased on the monitor. Steadily, she added more. Macy grew nervous as his body started to shake. His blood pressure was climbing, 149/85. She pressed through and finished administering the dose, Harry's body began convulsing, tears running from his eyes. She couldn't imagine what must be happening inside him.

Mel grabbed Macy's hand. The three sisters formed a triangle and began to chant the spell.

Return the power and recombine what was lost but is rightfully mine. Find the soul and mend the curse, what was broken shall be reversed.

Harry's heart rate and blood pressure started to ease back down. He stoped shaking and his body grew limp from the stress of the DNA melding back into one.

Macy knelt down next to his hospital bed. "Harry, can you hear me? It's Macy. The procedure is done. Can you wake up?"

Mel and Maggie stood in silence and watched as their sister struggled to swallow her fear.

"We need you, Harry. We're counting on you. I need you to try and open your eyes," said Macy.

They watched him for a moment, holding their breath. Soon they saw him take a deeper breath. His eyelids began to flutter.

"Harry?" Macy said in a nervous yet pleading voice that trembled ever so slightly.

He finally focused his eyes on her face. "Macy..." he said ever so quietly. His exhaustion was evident, but he was awake.

"I'm right here for you. I'm not going anywhere. Just hold my hand and we will get through this," she said with renewed strength. He was still here. Her Harry. That's all that mattered in the world right now. She grabbed his hand and he squeezed back lightly. Thank God, he's going to be ok, she thought. Thank God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tell the story of how Jimmy and Harry merge in the other piece I am working on, but I felt compelled to address it now. With more time, I'd provide more backstory on how Macy is working with the Shea Corporation and how she and Julian are now on ok terms. I appreciate you suspending all of your questions for now and simply rejoicing that Harry is whole.
> 
> Side note: I do think Celeste's notes could be critical in Season 3. We will find out!


	4. Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy gets stuck while trying to take down the Faction. The family works together to find their missing sister and to devise a plan of attack.

Why was she so surprised? Macy knew Abigael was jealous, but she never expected her to put her in real danger. Yet here she found herself, stuck in a dark, cold closet inside of the Fort Easton Power Site.

She wasn't even sure if her sisters--if Harry--knew what Abigael was capable of. Did they even know what had happened to her? When things got complicated at the dam, several of them had to split up. Macy was working feverishly to disconnect the containers housing growing hybrid demons. Harry had orbed to help Maggie escape from a sticky situation. And Macy had promised him she'd be ok.

As soon as Harry was gone, Abby appeared right behind her. "So, I see your little boyfriend had more important things to take care of. Such a shame."

"Listen, I don't know what your role is in Vivienne's plans to take over the world but it's not happening on my watch," Macy said in a steely tone.

"Macy, you always underestimate me. Why do you assume I'm working for someone else? I think I've been pretty forthcoming that I am only working for myself." And with that, flames started growing from Abigael's fingers. "I'd suggest you move away from that control panel."

"Or what? I'm going to shut this down and there is nothing you can do to stop me," said Macy, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Abby formed the flames into a fire ball and sent it barreling towards Macy and the control panel. Macy jumped out of the way just in time, but the panel was badly damaged.

"What are you so afraid of Macy? Afraid that once you are out of the picture I will have everything--and everyone--to myself?" Abigael taunted. Before Macy could regain her footing, Abby had grabbed her by the hair.

Macy fought Abby as best she could. This was one of the first times she really wished that she had her demon powers back. Abby was able to use those same powers--Macy's powers--against her. And now she was trapped...where was Harry?

The sound of brisk walking became apparent and she hoped against hope that it was Harry or Mel or Maggie. But she looked up and found it was Vivienne.

"So what do we do with her now?" bemused Abby, who had cornered Macy with fire on three sides, her back against the stone wall.

"I have the perfect place for this one," said Vivienne slyly. "You know, Macy, I warned you to stay away. And yet you always seem to come back. You really need to learn your lesson."

Vivienne grabbed Macy's arm and attached a magic blocking cuff on Macy's wrist and then she and Abby shoved Macy into a small, hidden closet in the hallway. There was no light and no window. The door was imperceptible to those who did not know this room existed. Macy could feel the air deplete, her lungs straining to gain all of the oxygen she could.

Harry, she thought. If she called for Harry would he find her? It didn't seem to work with this stupid cuff on. The panic was rising in her chest. She imagined the moments she and Maggie spent in the marble when Maggie helped her calm down and breathe. She put her back against the cool stone, lowering her head onto her arms and hugging her knees.

It seemed like hours. Macy didn't even know if Mel and Maggie had fought off the guards and tracked down Julian. Did they even know that Abby was working with the Faction or did they think she was an ally?

The air seemed so thin. Her head was heavy and swirling with thoughts.

"Harry!" she screamed, desperate to be saved. A few moments passed and she heard the door start to move. She wasn't sure if it was Vivienne and Abby or her family.

Finally, the light started streaming in. "Macy!" Mel and Maggie exclaimed. They helped her out of the closet.

"How...how did you find me?" Macy asked breathlessly.

"The magic detector. We found one in the laboratory. We've been looking everywhere for you," said Maggie.

Harry was there, he took Macy from her sisters and clutched her to his chest. "Oh Macy, I was so worried about you. I orbed back and you were gone. The control panel was--"

"Destroyed," Macy said, sounding defeated. "Harry, it was Abigael and Vivienne. They are the ones who locked me in here. They have to be working together." She was breathless and distraught.

But Harry held her close and tucked his chin in right in the hollow of her neck. "It's alright. They can't hurt you anymore. I'm never leaving you."

Macy held on to him and let out a sound--a cross between a gasp and a sob. She had hated Abby since the moment she tried to stab Macy in the back in the Command Center. But to discover the truth, that Abigael was working with the Faction...what must this mean for what's coming?

"We're out of time!" Mel said with urgency. She removed the cuff from Macy's wrist. Then everyone huddled in with Harry and they orbed home.

Without even discussing it, they all went to the kitchen. Harry made a pot of coffee for the girls and a hot cup of tea for himself. They all sat drinking in silence.

"You know this isn't the end, right? We have to go back," said Macy.

Everyone looked at her with skepticism on their faces. Was it a good idea to go back? 

"If we don't go to them, they will come to us. And we don't know what that means. We need to find out how many of the demon hybrids were saved, who is leading the charge. I mean, we have Julian, Vivienne, and Abigael and we don't know who's doing what," said Macy with a sense of frustration.

"We need a plan of attack. If we head back there, we need more backup," said Maggie. "I'm calling Jordan."

All eyes turned to Mel. "I'm calling Ray," she said unapologetically.

The energy in the room shifted to one of expectation, of being ready for an impending battle.

"If I see Abby again, don't expect me to have mercy on her," Macy said to Harry. He crossed over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Macy, if I need to, I'd kill her myself. I'm never letting anything happen to you again. I'm going to be right by your side." With that, Harry gave her a kiss on the top of the head and a warm hug. It was time to return to the scene of the crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more aligned with what I was writing before our monthly challenge started. I may go back and write this is more detail when I have time. Still, hopefully this gave you an idea of the conflict facing the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter.


	5. A Proper Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get tricked into hosting tea and Mel is left with a surprise and a lot to think about.

It was time for tea. But not just any tea. Mel had invited Swan and her mother, Jacqueline, over for tea. Inviting anyone over was not a regular occurrence, given the secrecy of the house, but Mel was handing out blindfolds like club passes, it seemed.

In the last few months, things had changed for Mel. She and Ruby finally ended their relationship. And it was painful at first. Ruby had wanted Mel to give up her dreams of witchhood. Mel wanted Ruby to accept her the way she was and would always be. But that was too much for either of them to overcome.

After that, Mel started managing Kat's shop more intently and spent more time socializing with the other Safe Space employees. Swan was always so social and had such positive energy. Mel liked her but was also a little overwhelmed--or intimidated--by her. But Swan was determined to break through Mel's walls.

"So, Mel, I noticed you didn't come to our last happy hour. Why would you give up on such an awesome party?" Swan said. "I know you are into all these spooky things, I mean, given the shop and all. But we had monsters dancing the YMCA for the Halloween bash. I mean, that was epic."

Mel had to laugh. She imagined some of the demons she'd seen working together in a choreographed dance...maybe Abby could be the dance teacher? That was too much, as she stifled a snort that was about to blow her cover as an apathetic 29 year old.

Mel looked at Swan and said, "You know what, tonight is poker with Jordan, Maggie, and some friends. If you beat me and win the pot, I will do whatever social activity you want me to do. Deal?"

Swan looked at her with a glimmer in her eyes and a pursed-lip smile. "Oh you are so going down, Melanie Vera!"

Needless to say, Mel did not think that Swan could play poker. Or that, in fact, Swan had won a junior poker championship in Oregon as a teen. But Swan showed up to win with the determination of an assistant manager on the war path. And she cleaned house.

Jordan and Maggie were stunned. Mel could barely speak and looked shocked. But in typical Swan style, she almost pranced over to Mel and said, "So I was thinking about what we should do, you know, since I won. My mother and I will come over to your house for tea on Sunday."

"What?! I thought you'd make me go to a party or to one of those bars where you ride a mechanical bull. I didn't think this would turn into a meet the parents date!" Mel said, not understanding Swan's motives in the slightest.

Swan leaned in and spoke in a hushed tone. "Now I know you are surprised that I won, but the truth is that I really like you. And my mother is my best friend. I want her to meet you and your family. Then we can all be closer." And with that she wrapped her arms around Mel and gave her a big hug.

Mel had that surprised/confused look on her face that Maggie had seen before. "What was that about?" asked Maggie.

"Swan and her mom are coming to our house for tea on Sunday," Melanie said with a sigh as she knew the rest of the family was not going to like this either. Instead, Maggie snickered.

"Mel, Swan has been crushing on you for months. And here you are ready to meet the parents and you don't even know it," Maggie chuckled.

Mel thought to herself...Swan? Really? Had her spotting ability been that off? Did she totally miss that Swan was a lesbian? I guess she could be bi...Mel pondered as they walked home from the poker game.

"So guess what, Harry; Mel needs your help!" Maggie said with glee and a wild, cheeky smile on her face. "We are hosting tea on Sunday."

"At our house? Who's coming for tea?" Macy asked inquisitively.

"Well, Mel lost a poker game bet to Swan, so Swan and her mom are coming over on Sunday."

"I mean, how is this even going to logistically happen?!" burst Mel.

"Well, they will need be to blindfolded of course. I suppose I could orb them but I'm worried you will get even more trouble having to explain that in addition to the disappearing house," said Harry in an attempt to be helpful.

"Ok, so how about I get Jordan to help bring Swan and her mom here. He can give those two the rules when they are on their way," said Maggie.

"Ummm, but Swan does not know we are witches. Do we want her to know? Or how do we explain the blindfolds?" exclaimed Mel. This was so difficult. If only she hadn't lost this bet.

"Let's tell her that the three of you are in the witness protection program and your location can't be disclosed. That's not too far from the truth," said Harry.

Mel sighed. "Ok, let's go with that. Now what do we serve for tea?"

Harry was well versed in the rules of tea time. While there was so much he didn't remember from his past life, he hadn't forgotten this. So he planned a lovely black tea with hints of vanilla and Earl Grey, a classic for any occasion. He and Macy would make scones, tarts, and small cucumber sandwiches. As he had told Macy many times, Brits love a good sandwich. Macy reminded Harry that Jacqueline was not likely to be British but Harry insisted it be as authentic as possible.

\--

Once Sunday arrived, Jordan successfully convinced Swan and her mother to be blindfolded and walk carefully to the Vera Manor. Mel greeted the two and introduced the two women to everyone in the home, even though Swan already knew the three sisters. She'd only met Harry once or twice and assumed he might be a boyfriend or older brother.

"So Harry, how are you part of the family here?" Swan asked without reservation.

"Oh, I'm, uh, Macy's boyfriend. I just moved in with the girls recently," he said with a slight blush. Macy held a bemused smile on her face. Boyfriend, huh? Does she need to give him closet space?

"And where are your parents, girls?" Jacqueline asked.

"Our mother died this past year and our father travels for business," Maggie chimed in, trying to block that topic from discussion.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Swan said. "It must have been pretty terrible given the witness protection program and all."

"Ladies, why don't we go into the living room. I think you will be much more comfortable for tea in there," said Jordan.

Mel turned to her sisters and Harry and said, "They are asking a lot of questions. The first person who says anything unpleasant will get a swift kick in the butt."

Mel then turned and pasted a smile on her face, heading to the living room. Harry and Macy brought in the tea, pastries, and finger sandwiches.

"Oh my! What a proper English tea," said Jacqueline. Her red lips spread into a perfect smile. You could tell she was delighted.

The conversation was generally formal. Mel felt out of her comfort zone, but was immensely grateful for her sisters staying in the living room with them.

"So, Melanie, from everything Swan has told me about you, you are quite the catch. So smart and driven. What made you interested in my little girl?"

Mel looked at Swan like "what the heck did you tell her". After a brief pause, Mel said "Swan is always happy and energetic. She's the life blood of Safe Space. And she pushes me out of my comfort zone."

Swan smiled and shifted her body language, showing her joy in Mel's praise.

"Well I do hope you will come to our house for dinner next week. You should meet the rest of our family. Did you know Swan has 5 brothers and sisters?"

A family of Swans. Now that's a crazy thought, Maggie batted the idea around in her head.

"You know that would be lovely but I'm really booked up next week. I started a new class at the community college," which was a lie. "Why don't I just work out something with Swan so I can visit sometime soon?"

\--

When tea was finally done, and Swan and her mother were gone, everyone huddled in the kitchen. "Alright, who needs a drink?" Mel asked. Everyone raised their hand, so Mel started combining ingredients for a special concoction.

"So do any of us get a swift kick in the butt?" Maggie asked with a smirk.

"Can it Maggie or the first person will be you," said Mel.

After that, everyone enjoyed a good drink and headed their separate ways. What a strange day, thought Mel. Did I just get tricked into having a girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write about a Swan/Mel pairing from other authors. I think it would be really funny, so I wanted to add some of that excitement into this piece. Hopefully I succeeded.


	6. The Snow Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Mel are our late during a snow storm, worrying Macy to no end. Harry sets off to bring them home, reaching a surprising impediment: the girls are drunk.

The snow swept onto the porch in gusts. It was the first big snow of the season and Macy was anxiously waiting for Maggie and Mel to come home. She expected them over an hour ago and no one had texted or called.

Macy occupied herself by baking banana nut bread. The smell of it evoked memories of cozy mornings at home with Harry and her sisters. It comforted her despite her worry.

Speaking of Harry, he came down the stairs and paused at the bottom--a small smile spread across his face as he saw her with oven mitts on both hands. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked as a domestic goddess.

"What's wrong? You look worried," said Harry. He walked over and gave her a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's just snowing so hard and I haven't heard from Maggie or Mel in hours."

"I'm sure they are fine. Safe Space is just next door, they don't have far to travel."

This was of course true. He released her from the hug but held the sides of her arms gently, her hands still covered in the oven mitts. Her belly nearly touched his. Macy had been very moody since she hit her third trimester. He tried hard to be patient and kind knowing his wife was prone to crying spells lately. Yesterday it was the meatloaf, so today it could be anything.

Macy smiled at him, looking up at his handsome face with the furrowed brow. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"I love you more than killing demon overlords."

"Oh really? That must be a lot then." The two chuckled.

"The bread! I've got to take out the bread. Dammit!" Macy raced into the kitchen to rescue her too-well-done loaves of banana nut bread.

"Did you get any rest today, dear?" Harry asked knowing that Macy liked to keep herself busy rather than rest like the doctor advised.

Macy placed the bread pans on the granite counter to cool. The steam was visibly rising off the hot pans. She looked at him incredulously with a stray tendril in her face. She blew it away and answered him, "I did take a break to drink tea and look at the baby name book again."

"And what names do you like today?" asked Harry, knowing that Macy had been changing her mind every day lately.

"Well, I'm thinking that if it's a girl we will go with Maeve and if it's a boy it will be Miles," said Macy.

"Those names are quite popular right now, aren't they?" Harry asked. He had kept an eye on the list of top 1,000 baby names as he wanted to come up with his own ideas. His favorites were Matilda and Max.

"I just want to pick the perfect name for our perfect baby. It isn't easy making such a big decision," she sighed. "And where are Maggie and Mel?!"

Harry took a peak out of the window to see the blustery snow was worse than an hour earlier when he was in the attic. "Why don't I go over to Safe Space and see if they need any help? I can just orb there and back."

Macy looked at Harry skeptically and rubbed the side of her taut belly. "You'll only be gone ten minutes?"

"Even less than that," Harry promised. Macy ok'd his trip and turned back to her bread. It was cool enough now to remove the bread from the pans, so she set the loaves on the cooling racks.

Maeve Greenwood. Or Miles Greenwood. She still wasn't sure and she knew the baby could be early and the decision would have to come sooner than planned.

Macy cut a large piece of banana nut bread and slathered it with Irish butter. She then got a glass of milk and sat down at the counter.

She looked at her watch and 10 minutes had already passed. There was nothing she could really do but wait.

\--

Meanwhile, Harry arrived at Safe Space and looked around for the two sisters. They were no where to be found at the Command Center so he headed to the café area thinking they might have gotten coffee. Before he could reach the counter, he heard rather loud laughing from across the room.

There, at the bar, sat Mel and Maggie. The youngest witch had a laugh that could catch anyone's attention.

Harry walked over, stopping right in front of the pair, "Ladies, how are you? Your sister is getting worried and the snow is getting rather heavy."

Mel smiled at Harry with pursed her lips, "Macy's not a mom yet, she doesn't need to send Prince Harry to bring us home."

Maggie giggled, "Prince Harry gave up his Royal title!"

"Ladies, I believe even the Royals would recommend you go home. Because I do believe you are decidedly drunk."

This got them both laughing again. Harry reached over to the bartender to close out the tab. With the tip on the counter, he looked at the two of them more sternly.

"Now you two don't want to have to face your very pregnant sister once she's worried herself to tears. She is probably already crying over burnt bread, so we'd best go."

The girls looked at each other and decided to give in, knowing that the baby was likely to be used as an excuse for them to do things for the rest of eternity.

\--

Finally, Harry and the girls orbed home, right into the foyer. They looked over to see Macy at the island, her head resting on her hand. In front of her sat a small plate with crumbs and a glass of mostly-gone milk.

Macy looked back at the trio without saying anything.

"Macy, we're sorry we worried you!" Maggie said loudly and ran over to hug her sister.

"Come on, Mace. Cheer up!" exclaimed Mel. "Give us some of your rock hard banana bread!"

Macy threw Harry a look that said 'thanks a lot'.

"You two really had the nerve to stay out late, not call, and keep me worried during a snow storm?" chastised Macy. "I could have had to give birth to this baby by myself on the kitchen floor!"

"You are laying on the mom guilt really strong," chuckled Maggie. She put her arm around Macy and pulled her into a side hug.

"Don't worry, dear, you have a little while longer to meet Baby M," said Harry.

Macy relaxed the tension in her back at that point. Baby M. She just had to remember to leave strict instructions for the baby's aunts before they were given babysitting duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've loved all the stories about Hacy babies in other author's works. Now was my turn to introduce Baby M...or pre-introduce.


End file.
